Shopping carts of the character to be generally illustrated herein are well known and described in patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,206. Such vehicles are frequently purchased and made available in retail shopping stores and other places, which purchase them outfitted with baskets in which groceries and other articles may be conveniently carried from the shelves in the store or market to checkout counters and from the checkout counter to an automotive vehicle.
While a number of battery charge stations and large vehicle-carried charging fittings have been proposed, I am unaware that any such vehicle and charge station has achieved widespread use for the purpose of servicing small personal vehicles of the type used by the physically challenged.